No estas sola
by Nat-KF
Summary: Solo Satsuki podía ver atreves de aquella sonrisa burlona, solo ella podía percatarse de la devastación interior con la que vivía Ryuko.


_Hace mucho que no escribía algo sobre Kill La Kill._

 _Hoy les traigo este one-shot, para ver si aun hay lectores en este genial fandom, y de ser así, traerles un long-fic._

* * *

 **NO ESTAS SOLA**

Tras aquellos amargos tragos donde de tripas se creó corazón.

Teniendo que sonreírle a los demás cuando por dentro se sentía vacía.

Rodeada de gente y aun así parada en el fondo de un mar solitario.

Así estaba Ryuko después de un año de haber perdido a Senketsu.

-¿Tienes miedo Matoi?-. Sonrió en dejes de amargura, ella ¿tener miedo? ¿Por unos tontos como esos? No, para nada. –Antes nos hubieses atacado solo por vernos-. Pese bien eso era cierto, antes le faltaba madurez, antes carecía de un buen sentido común, antes no tenía las experiencias de los horrores vividos en la academia Honnouji. –Ahora eres una cobarde-. Una pequeña chispa hizo fricción dentro suyo, apenas un cosquilleo. Apretó los puños, más por costumbre que por en verdad enojarse. Sin embargo, era pésima idea el meterse con el orgullo de la chica.

-Será mejor que cierres la boca-. Para evitar tener que hacerle bailar los dientes. Ryuko bajo ninguna circunstancia estaba obligada a soportar dichas escenas con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Atrévete Matoi!-. Chasqueó con la lengua. Las provocaciones o intentos de estas caían a diestra y siniestra, tanto infantiles como impertinentes, pero ella les soportaba con las manos cerradas en puño y su ceño fruncido. Desgraciadamente, su humor ya era malo antes de toparse con ellos, sin embargo, Ryuko debía auto recordarse que un solo puñetazo suyo podría matar a un humano común y corriente.

Les observó, clavando los levemente molestos ojos azules de tal modo que logró silenciarlos. A parte de resultar intimidantes, liberaban una extraña aura; no lo sabían, no había forma de que lo hiciesen, pero sus cuerpos lo sintieron y dispararon los primitivos instintos de supervivencia. Lo desconocían, pero, sentían que ella era diferente, algo extraordinario y no precisamente humano.

Uno a uno fueron retrocediendo, obedientes a la motivación de querer resguardarse del peligro. Tras poco, solo quedaba ella sobre esa banqueta. Escupió al costado derecho, asqueada de la misma mierda repetitiva.

Esos doce meses había sido lo mismo, vez tras vez.

Se encontraba con algún viejo enemigo.

Le retaban.

Los miraba fijamente…

Y ellos salían huyendo.

Se aseguró de que ya no regresarían a molestarle y retornó su camino, una sonrisa irónica surcó sus labios.

Bastantes veces, las suficientes para merecer una lápida con su nombre sin llegar a necesitarle, perdió el camino, le perdió horrorosamente. Porque en su trayectoria dejo marcadas huellas de sangre. A ella la vida no le puso piedras en el camino, le atravesó montañas e incluso volcanes.

Pero ella había aprendido a caminar sobre la lava sin quemarse.

Sobre sí, las nubes soplaban en un cielo grisáceo y las gotas comenzaron caer. Lo entendió como la señal para regresar a casa. Era extraño tener un lugar al cual llamar hogar, y no, no era con la familia de Mako. Sabia que cierta chica habría de disgustarse sí llegaba empapada a casa. Primero pensó en acelerar el paso pero cuando vio que aún le faltaba un largo trecho al tiempo que las gotas se convirtieron en una verdadera lluvia, desistió de la idea y caminó normalmente.

Total, las bio-fibras en su cuerpo le hacían imposible resfriarse. Colocó su atención en el sonido de sus suelas contra los charcos, con el fin de ignorar el silencio del entorno. Para que negarlo, después de ese año, aun le hacía mucha falta Senketsu. Sentía frío no por estar empapada en pleno invierno, lo sentía por la ausencia del uniforme. Negó, decidida a intentar dejar dichos pensamientos. Senketsu se había ido, fin de la historia. Por más que le pesara, nada podía hacer para cambiar ese hecho.

El transcurso rebosó de soledad. Solo se escuchaba la lluvia, el chapoteo de sus suelas y su respiración.

Un rato después, un extenso jardín se mostró ante sus ojos, junto a un portón que atravesó quitada de la pena. Caminó por la familiar ruta hasta topar con la puerta principal. Incomoda por lo que se le venía encima, echó un rápido vistazo hacia abajo, confirmando que el agua dejaba un charco en el sitio que ocupaba, era obvio que de nada serviría limpiarse las suelas en el tapete de entrada. Lamentó un poco el no llegar antes de que lloviese.

-Joder, no le gustará esto-. Ya le conocía lo suficiente para saberlo. Pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Empujó la puerta adentrándose en la gran estructura e hizo eco precisamente por el espacio sumado al silencio predominante.

Otra figura esperaba su llegada, preocupada del modo en que no se preocupaba por nadie más. –Se que no puedes enfermarte-. Habló desde la parte superior de las escaleras. Ryuko optó por quedarse justo ahí, a la espera de la chica, quien fue bajando los escalones. –Se que en ocasiones ni siquiera sientes frío-. Eso era muy cierto, tal pareciese que cada vez tuviese menos de humana. Sin embargo, lo aceptaba, se aceptaba. –Pero sigue sin gustarme que te expongas a la intemperie-. Tendría que ser tonta para pasar por alto el preocupado tono.

-Lo siento Satsuki-. Pocas personas se preocupaban por su bienestar, contadas con una mano a decir verdad.

-Ryuko-. Con ver la expresión del rostro de Matoi, era difícil saber que le sucedía, incluso imposible deducir lo que sentía pues su usual sonrisa burlona le camuflaba muy bien. Sin embargo, en esos meses le conoció a detalle, aprendiendo a ver el reflejo de esos ojos que antes tantas veces le vieron con odio y repudio. Ella si podía percatarse de la devastación por la cual cruzaba Ryuko, una devastación calada hasta lo más profundo de su pecho.

Por los costados de su rostro, decenas de gotas de lluvia apresuraban travesía delineándole el mentón. –Tuve un retraso por culpa de unos pandilleros-. Tomando en cuenta que no quería aumentar el charco bajo sí, dio tres pasos hacia la escalera, el cuarto quedo pendiente porque una firme mano sostuvo su brazo. Matoi acalló el suspiro que estuvo a punto de soltar. Con la mano derecha removió el rojizo mecho que terco deseaba pegársele al rostro.

-No estás sola Ryuko, recuérdalo-. Reconfortantes, los dedos en su brazo resultaron cálidos pese la humedad y frio superficial de las prendas. Giró sobre sus talones encontrándose frente a frente con la penetrante mirada de Satsuki, esos ojos por lo general fríos, impacientes e intimidantes, le veían con cariño, preocupación y compasión.

-Lo sé-. Un ligero tono rojizo coloreó sus mejillas, dicho sonrojo estaba acreditado a la facilidad con que sentía vergüenza; este fue ignorado por Satsuki para evitar incomodarle, Matoi lo agradeció en silencio. –Sé que te tengo a ti-. De ser tacto de solo dedos, paso a ser un abrazo. Ryuko hubiese replicado por el improvisado contacto físico, no obstante, necesitaba esa muestra de cariño pese no lo admitiese en voz alta.

-Mucho tiempo te creí muerta-. Cual suave caricia las palabras entraron en su oído, el fresco aliento chocó contra su piel, desencadenando otras sensaciones. Aquella tibieza acumulada en sus mejillas le indicó que volvió a sonrojarse. –No quiero separarme de ti-. Y ambas lo sabían, que Kiryuin ponía toda su sinceridad a flote estando solas.

Satsuki frente a los demás, cualquiera ajeno a Ryuko, continuaba mostrando una postura rígida y tornaba incluso a la sombra que proyectaba intimidante. Era la viva imagen de disciplina y liderazgo. Esa forma de caminar, como retando a la vida para que le diese el mejor golpe. El modo de hablar, completamente opuesto al de la menor; al igual que diferenciaban en la postura al andar y la vestimenta. Una era capaz de dirigir ejércitos y la otra era una guerrera solitaria.

-Tranquila-. Tendría que estar despojada de sentimientos para no entender a la mayor. Omitió destilaba agua y correspondió al abrazo, reposando la barbilla en el hombro ajeno. –Tampoco pienso dejarte-. Tuvo que tragarse el orgullo para decirlo, porque era necesario para ambas. –Por ello, rechacé vivir con Mako-. No dejaría a la única familia que tenía, además de ser la única que deseaba viva y a su lado.

Recordar a Ragyo con aquella espeluznante sonrisa, sumada a las dementes carcajadas le producía un malestar inmediato. Era terrible saberse descendiente de esa mujer, sencillamente era mejor evitar pensar en Ragyo. Y sabía que Satsuki compartía ese pensamiento.

Desgraciadamente, cada vez que veía sus heridas sanar gracias a las bio-fibras, cada vez que sentía la fuerza recorriendo su cuerpo, cada vez que recordaba lo que era capaz de hacer, el peso de la realidad amenazaba con aplastarle.

"Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad." Sí, lo sabía, pero…

Era solo una chica de 18 años.

Y le tocaba vivir con cosas que ni siquiera los adultos podrían sobrellevar con éxito.

El abrazo duró alrededor de tres minutos, entremezclando el calor fraternal y húmedo frio. Tomando en cuenta la personalidad de ambas, ya se consideró a la acción un acto de gran esfuerzo para las dos tragarse el orgullo. Creyéndolo suficiente, Ryuko puso distancia. –Será mejor que me bañe-. El agua caliente serviría para relajarle. Fue dejando un rastro de humedad al caminar. –Lo siento-. También esa disculpa ameritó contrarrestar sus costumbres. Generalmente hacia las cosas sin pedir perdón por ninguna. Subió los escalones de dos en dos.

Satsuki vio silenciosa la retirada. –Ryuko-. Valiéndole muy poco la suciedad en la entrada y la escalera.

Impotencia, eso sentía cuando para su desgracia creía ser incapaz de ayudar a Ryuko; ese era su tormento personal, si, un verdadero tormento, porque solo podía ser un testigo del dolor de su hermana sin posibilidad de intervenir lo suficiente. Suspiró, permitiéndose la acción al estar en casa. –Quisiera ser lo que necesitas-. Contempló sus propios ropajes, dándose cuenta de que debía bañarse para evitar un resfriado.

Abandonó la entrada, encaminándose al gran baño de la mansión. Las dimensiones eran cercanas a la mansión que perteneció a Ragyo, sin embargo poseía un estilo muy diferente; ninguna podría haber soportado quedarse en aquel sitio. Topó con la puerta, desde fuera pudo escuchar el fluir del agua. Anteriormente, en numerosas ocasiones, ya se habían bañado juntas y por ello pensó que podía hacerlo de nuevo dado que si esperaba inevitablemente enfermaría. Con la misma silenciosa conducta, entró al cuarto. Entre las paredes abundaba el vapor en cantidad considerable, difuminando un poco la visión. Se despojó de su ropa, colocándole al lado de la otra. En medio de la gran tina, más similar a una piscina, rodeada de vapor, estaba Ryuko.

Satsuki sintió extrañeza tras ver a Matoi, quien aparentemente, no notó su presencia.

Entonces, ahí, camuflándose con la caída del agua, le escuchó, un pequeño sollozo. Supo que en verdad algo le atormentaba, pues una sola vez le vio llorar y fue el día en que Senketsu desapareció. Calló, guardándose sus palabras, consciente de que nada ayudaría. Se metió en el agua, observando que continuaba sin ser detectada.

Escuchó un segundo sollozo, fue bajo, muestra evidente de que Ryuko empleaba mucha voluntad para intentar acallarlo. Bien todos sabían, que por más que le doliese, por más que sufriese, no lo demostraría. Sus puños antes llenos de moretones, cortadas y sangre tanto suya como ajena; la dura infancia seguida por una pubertad violenta y una adolescencia por demás feroz; estas cosas le privaban del derecho de liberar sus pesares, le privaban de poder ser débil aunque fuese unos minutos. Porque se traicionaría a si misma al tornarse endeble. Así pensaba Ryuko.

Debajo del agua, apretó los puños volviendo blancos sus nudillos. El cabello se pegaba a su rostro ocultando su mirada enfurecida. Era uno de esos momentos en los que la ira se desataba contra ella misma. Sonrió en dejes de amargura, teniendo el salado sabor de las lágrimas en sus labios. Quiso reprimirlo sin éxito, soltó el tercer sollozo. En realidad, eran sonidos bajos lo que emitía, pero la mayor al ponerle atención los notaba con facilidad.

Para cuando detectó la presencia de Satsuki, lo hizo porque esta le abrazó por la espalda, entrecruzando los brazos en su abdomen. No decía nada. Apretó más los puños, mesclando junto a la ira a sí misma, la fuerte ironía del momento; quien le mostraba apoyo, era justamente la persona a la cual juró arrebatar el calculador sistema que construyó, la chica con que luchó hasta que ambas sintieron que sus cuerpos colapsarían.

Recordó que esos mismos ojos le vieron despreciándole, estableciendo que era poca cosa, algo carente de valor propio, solo una pieza a mover. Recordó que esa voz se burló de ella, poniendo en palabras puñetazos verbales que le provocaron y enfurecieron. Lo recordaba y aun así, dejo de importarle. Satsuki demostró estar arrepentida de dicha conducta y eso fue suficiente para perdonar a quien resulto ser su hermana.

Bastaba con ver los ojos de Kiryuin para saber que le profesaba un cariño insuperable.

Además, la susodicha fue quien le dio un hogar al finalizar el infierno vivido.

Por esas razones, constantemente pensaba una frase "Aprende a perdonar porque tú también te equivocas"

Así, de espalda a la mayor, se permitió continuar llorando.

Dolor, ira, amargura.

Recuerdo.

Ausencia.

Miedo.

Satsuki aferró el agarre, confirmando que hacia lo correcto cuando Ryuko apegó el cuerpo al suyo. Con esa cercanía, más que sentir el agua, sentía los leves temblores que iniciaban en el cuerpo de la menor. Escuchaba los bajos sollozos, agregándose débiles quejidos ahogados. Siendo sincera, podía mantener el control, cualquier otro no podría ni imaginar que desahogaba tanto sentimiento en ese momento.

De un segundo a otro, Kiryuin sintió sobre sus brazos las manos de la otra que buscaron aferrarse. Significó un gran esfuerzo el prevalecer inmóvil, si se movía, definitivamente también terminaría llorando.

Ryuko tenía miedo, un profundo miedo. El mismo lazo que le uniría siempre a Senketsu también era el permanente recuerdo de Ragyo. Por eso, amaba y odiaba las bio-fibras dentro suyo.

Y lo sabía, esa monstruosa criatura que salió a la luz cuando Nui le coció sobre la piel a Junketsu, aún vivía en las sombras. Quizá esperando por salir o talvez resignado a quedar encerrado.

Finalmente dejó de llorar, frenó los sollozos, deteniendo todo movimiento menos el casi imperceptible de su respiración. –Gracias, gracias Satsuki-. Haciendo prevalecer el abrazo se dio la vuelta para poder encarar a la mayor. –No quiero ser un peligro-. Malditas las palabras de aquella nefasta mujer, maldita la ocasión en que le dijo que era una digna hija, maldito el tiempo que fue una marioneta. Tuvo la voluntad de recuperarse gracias a Senketsu y… ¡maldita fuese! –No quiero ser una amenaza-. Pese dejo el llanto, sus azules ojos delataban una tristeza abismal.

Más Satsuki tampoco osaba mentirle en nada, y esa no sería la excepción. Le dedicó una significativa mirada. –Tienes una fuerza brutal-. Pasó la mano por los delgados pero definidos brazos. –Posees agilidad difícilmente comparable-. Procuró contacto visual. –Resistencia asombrosa-. Ryuko sentía cada frase como una ancla que le afirmaba los pies a la tierra. –Regeneración inigualable-. Vio el mechón rojo, poniendo claras las cosas. –Sabes me disgusta mentirte-. La objetividad de Satsuki derrochaba certeza. –Tienes la mescla perfecta para ser una amenaza-. En el fondo, Matoi esperaba esas palabras y en cierta forma escuchar la verdad sin tapaduras fue reconfortante. –Pero, si no quieres serlo, no lo serás Ryuko-. Kiryuin acarició la mejilla de Matoi en gesto cariñoso.

-Creeré en ti-. ¿En quién más podía confiar?

Solo le quedaba aferrarse a Satsuki y creer en sus palabras.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _Hace mucho que no escribía algo sobre Kill La Kill._

 _Hoy les traigo este one-shot, para ver si aun hay lectores en este genial fandom, y de ser así, traerles un long-fic._


End file.
